


The Moonsickness

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Midgardians, Periods, Pop-Tarts, moonsickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Thor doesn't quite understand the term period





	The Moonsickness

You knew the moment before you opened your eyes that something was wrong. You ached all over, had a killer headache, and, for some reason, had a dire need for some Pop-Tarts. 

At first, you blamed it on the mission you had just got back from the night prior. It had to be, what else could it be? Things got a bit intense the other night when Hydra agents called in for reinforcements, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. However, you couldn’t figure out why you wanted PopTarts so badly. It was either some random desire or Thor, your boyfriend, was rubbing off on you. That man sure loved Pop-Tarts, which meant the kitchen would be stocked with them. After spending a few moments figuring out what was wrong with you, you got out bed. 

Big mistake on your part.

Simply as you stood up, it felt like the gates of hell decided to open as Satan himself laughed wickedly. Realizing what day it actually was, you curse yourself for letting it slip your mind. It was the week that came every month like clockwork, kicking your ass every time. 

_In simpler terms, Mother Nature decided to stop in for her monthly visit._

Mother Nature was that friend who popped in and out of your life, only to end up hurting you in the end. Sure, it meant you weren't pregnant (thankfully). But it still was a pain to deal with. So after dealing with Mother Nature’s gift of Niagara Falls, you headed to the kitchen to satisfy your craving. 

Loud noises of chatter filled the kitchen as you enter making you wince from your headache. Sighing to yourself, you watched as your some teammates greeted you with a cheerful hello but you could only return a displeased sigh. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” Tony smirked sipping his coffee. “Boyfriend keep you up late?”

“Stark I would put you in choke hold right but I’m so damn tired to even try.”

“Tired you say?” Clint chimed in. 

Flipping him off, you rested your head on the cold countertop. “Nat, would you be a dear and grab me the Advil?”

“Monthly visitor?” Nat whispered, clearly noticing your stress state as you nodded. “Boys leave her alone or you won’t know what’s coming.” 

“The all-powerful widow has spoken! I’m out,” Clint said clearly getting the hint. 

Just as you swallowed the Advil, your boyfriend came in with his signature smile. Tony, being the annoying shit he is, raised an eyebrow at the cheerful god. 

“Point Break have fun last night with your lover?”

“Well yes if you mean since the mission was a success. Bashing Hydra agents is one of my many favorite past times,” Thor responded, not getting Tony’s intentions. 

“Then why is (Y/N)-” Tony began before his eyes went wide. “Aww no, I had to deal with this monthly thing last month. See you in three to seven days!”

With that, Natasha rolled her eyes and followed Tony out of the room leaving a confused Thor. You couldn’t blame him though, you just started dating and whenever your monthly visitor came around Thor was never at the compound. 

“Monthly thing?” He asked perplexed. “You Midgardians never cease to confuse me.” 

“I’m on my period, Thor. Now, where are those Pop-Tarts?” You whined, trying to satisfy your craving. 

“Period? Like what you end a sentence with?” 

“What women get every month? You know the visit from Aunt Flow?” 

“No? I didn’t know you had an aunt named Flow. When shall I meet her?” Thor responded. 

Shoving a piece of Pop-Tart in your mouth, Thor stared at you still with a perplexed look on his face. It was almost like he was trying to find the right word. As assuming as it was, today you had no time to be explaining what a period was to a god. All you wanted to do was crawl under some blankets and sleep the day away. 

“Okay, let me try this again,” You said with a mouth full of food. “Some people refer to it as Shark Week or even the Red Wedding because there is a lot of?”

“Sharks getting married?” 

“I can’t,” You sighed bringing the box of Pop-Tarts with you to the couch. “If I said Moon time would that make any sense you?” You laughed with stupid period names going through your head. 

“YOU HAVE THE MOONSICKNESS!” Thor roared as he raced over to you and crushing you into a hug. “What does my Lady need?”

“For you to put me down because you are not helping my cramps at all.”

As Thor sat back on the couch, you winced in pain as he sat next to you. Moonsickness was definitely a new one but you couldn’t complain, now your boyfriend understood what was going on with you. 

“How bad?” He asked as you laid your head in his lap. 

“Like the time your Hammer struck me at full force in the stomach,” You chuckled as his face changed into one of worry. 

“You need to be in bed, not here! Here, let me carry you back to your room.” 

“Only if you cuddled with me,” You sheepishly said. “You're a great cuddler.”

“Whatever the Lady needs,” Your boyfriend responded with a toothy grin. “Shall we bring the Pop-Tarts?”

“Yes, please,” You giggled as Thor picked you bridal style as carried you off your room.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I love Thor so much


End file.
